I'm Converting
by overthemoon07
Summary: A drunken night in December with the boys prerent


"Mark! Get your scrawny white ass out here! NOW!"

Fumbling with his camera, the blond nearly dropped it as the booming voice rang through the loft. He clutched it close to his chest, stroking it for a moment before peeking out from his room. Mark couldn't help but smile – Roger, Collins and Benny were sprawled out on the floor, Roger with his guitar over his belly, Collins – a bottle of vodka in hand and Benny was attempting to make a house out of playing cards. Collins sat up as he heard the door creak open, eyes lighting up as Mark became visible.

"Get over here," he shouted, waving towards Mark.

"Erm, okay," he murmured softly, stepping out and letting the door close behind him. He shivered and drew his sweatshirt tighter, cautiously creeping towards the boys.

"Bum, bum bum bum bum bummmm," Roger hummed as he plucked the strings, Musetta's Waltz filling the air.

"Roger, if you play that song one more time, I swear to Godddd," Benny groaned, rolling onto his back, turning the world upside down.

Mark stood awkwardly off to the side, smiling in amusement as Roger blew Benny's house over and proceeded to bite one of the cards. Collins laughed out loud as Benny swatted Roger, trying to tug the card from his mouth without ripping it.

"Roger, you fucker," he grumbled. "Let go!"

"Mark, sit down," Collins ordered.

He collapsed neatly into a pile on the floor beside the professor obediently, his camera in his lap. Collins shoved the bottle towards Mark, who refused.

"Oh, come on, kid," Collins insisted, pushing it towards him.

"Well, I really shouldn't… I mean, Maureen will…"

"The girls went out," Benny reminded him. "Out dancing or something. And back over to April's apartment."

"How do you know what my girlfriend is doing?" Roger asked, finally dropping the card and setting his guitar down as he rolled onto his belly.

"I listen when she speaks," Benny replied. "Instead of gaping at her breasts."

"I listen," Roger grumbled as he buried his face into his arms.

"What'd you get her for Christmas?" Benny asked out of curiosity.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just wondering if you'd done your shopping yet."

"Shopping," he chuckled. "With what money would I be doing this shopping?"

"Yeah, Roger doesn't shop anyway," Mark added, smiling.

"Oh shut up," he said, tossing a pillow at the blond. "And I suppose you've gotten your girlfriend something?"

"Actually," Mark replied, dodging the pillow. "I did."

"What do you get the woman who wants everything?"

"I've been saving up," he explained, laying down on his belly as well. "And I got her a necklace."

"Oh, that's special," Roger teased, grinning. "Hope you're not expecting anything in return."

"Hey!" Mark frowned, getting defensive. "As a matter of fact, she's got her gift taken care of."

Benny and Roger perked up immediately, taking a sudden interest while Collins chuckled, his deep voice rumbling in his chest as he took another sip of his drink.

"What'd she get you?" Benny asked, inching closer.

Mark's face flushed immediately as he chewed on his chapped lip, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm not telling," he murmured quietly.

"What? Come on," Roger whined, grabbing the bottle from Collins.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You're not… I mean… You're Jewish," Benny pointed out.

"Yeah." His brow crumpled in confusion for a moment while Collins continued to laugh.

Roger frowned at Collins. "What are you laughing at?"

"I know," he murmured quietly, still smiling.

"How do you know?" Mark's face flushed even more, now the color of a tomato.

"Maureen told me," he shrugged.

"Of course she did," he grumbled, resting his chin on the floor.

"So what is it?" Benny asked, intent on finding out.

Collins chuckled again, shaking his head. "Hanukah lasts for eight days."

"Collins," Mark whined, hiding his face.

"Yeah?" Roger raised his eyebrows, not getting the point.

"Well…" Collins shrugged again, still grinning.

"Mark gets sex for eight days!" Benny exclaimed, piecing everything together.

Mark groaned loudly, hiding his face while Collins erupted into a fit of laughter beside him, rolling around on the floor.

"Lucky bastard," Benny pouted as he resumed his card house building.

Roger sat quietly for a moment, staring down at the floor.

"Hey wait," he finally spoke. "How come I'm not Jewish?"


End file.
